


Ruination Day

by liptonrm



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-20
Updated: 2011-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-22 21:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liptonrm/pseuds/liptonrm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regardless of whom is fighting whom, the Winchesters will always get the short end of the stick. <em>They were one, they were two, they were three, they were four, they were five hundred miles from their home.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruination Day

[Stream](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=phe-XvxqScY)

[Download](http://www.mediafire.com/?zvhwqnznd0y)

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The credit (or blame) for this particular vid falls squarely on baylorsr's shoulders. Back when she was writing her amazing story [Crossbones](http://baylorsr.livejournal.com/378378.html) she discovered this song, shared it with me, and I immediately wanted to use it to make a vid for her story. Well, time passed and my original vid idea never did pan out, but the theme of angels and demons manipulating all of the Winchesters' lives stuck with me. And now here we have it, Ruination Day aka How the Winchesters Totally Got Screwed. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
